


Devotism

by Wrong_Side_Of_Reality



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Side_Of_Reality/pseuds/Wrong_Side_Of_Reality
Summary: This one is... Different. If you know the definition of the title, then you'd know. Essentially Patrick is a male nurse who's caught in a toxic marriage and is working at a hospital with no concern about how long his shifts are, considering he is "everyone's favourite nurse" and "he wouldn't want let them down". Everything begins to unfold as he is assigned a newly transfered patient.





	1. Hot Showers and Ramen

Patrick scrubs his hands for what felt like the 17th time that day. His shift was running much longer than he had anticipated, still working tirelessly at 7:00PM when he was to leave at 4:30PM. He tears a piece of brown paper towel from the roll and wipes his hands, sighing lightly. He turns to see the head nurse, her round face painted with sympathy.

"I know your shift ended a few hours ago, but we just received a transfered patient which we've assigned to you, so if it's possible we'd like you to meet him before you go," She says with concern. Patrick clears his throat and nods. "He's just down the hall, room 3A," She adds, passing him an information sheet. Patrick thanks her as he passes. He readjusts his scrubs, flattening the wrinkles in the blue polka dotted fabric. He knocks on the door before entering. The man lays propped up in the bed slightly, his hands folded in his lap. His skin was pale, his curls wild and untamed, with eyes that appeared oddly bright in comparison to the rest of him.

"Hello... Joe is it?" Patrick reads from the information sheet. 

"In the flesh," Joe replies with a weak grin.  
"You're the cutest nurse I've ever gotten," Joe continues, causing Patrick to flush.

"Please Joe, I'm married," Patrick says shielding his face with the sheet.

"We all know you like it, just come here for a sec" Joe motions towards Patrick. Patrick cautiously steps forward. 

"You look even better up close, your eyes sparkle and your lips are perfect" Joe smiles and grazes Patrick cheek with the side of his hand. At this point, Patrick was blushing furiously and he couldn't possibly hide it. He couldn't help it either, Joe's eyes draw him in and his pale lips entice him. 

"Your lips would look better pressed to mine," Joe continues before pulling Patrick in, their lips colliding. Patrick becomes flustered and pulls away.

"Joe I can't do this, I-I have a husband at home, I'll see you tomorrow," Patrick shuffles out of the room, his face cherry red. He scans his key card at the door and heads to his car. The drive home was oddly silent, not even the quiet hum of the engine or the radio serves as background noise. He pulls into the driveway, the headlights illuminating the small house. Patrick fusses with the doorknob until Pete answers, shirtless and holding a bowl of ramen. 

"Hey you're home!" Pete exclaims. Patrick notices the deviant flicker behind Pete's eyes, he didn't want Patrick, he just wanted his body. That's how it's been for past few months, Patrick was an object and only an object in Pete's eyes. Patrick's face softens, half exhaustion and half relief, and hugs Pete.

"Sorry I'm late, my shift ran long," Patrick drawls before notices Pete kissing his neck.

"Pete I..." 

"Sh... just let me have you," Pete silenced Patrick's pleas, sliding his hand beneath Patrick's scrubs. 

"You always look so good in your scrubs," this was his lust talking, Pete couldn't care less what Patrick was wearing as long as he could take it off.

"Pete, stop," Patrick replies assertively, forcing Pete away from him. 

"I thought you wanted me," Pete's eyebrows lower. 

"What I want is a hot shower and my bed, please let me have those Pete," Patrick frowns and marches to the bathroom. He disrobes and steps into the brutally hot shower. He hums as he lathers the thick shampoo into his hair, trying to keep his mind off of how much he longed to see Joe again. He shuts off the water and wraps a towel around him, a cloud of steam looming in the bathroom. He pulls on a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and crawls into bed. He couldn't help but dream of the curly headed man at the hospital.


	2. Broken glass and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title sounds angsty so it's fitting for the chapter's content I guess.

Pete sits bolt upright in their bed, the clock on the bedside table reads 2:54AM. Patrick lies next to him, squirming and making pathetic whimpering noises like a puppy who was kicked one too many times. His sleeping face contorts in fear as whatever nightmarish creation of his mind strikes him. Pete grabs ahold of Patrick's hand like a good husband should, whispering comforting words that he doubts Patrick will even hear. Just then he calls out, but it wasn't for Pete. 

"J-Joe please, help me p-" that's when Pete had to step out of the bedroom. 

"Who the fuck is Joe?!" Pete exclaims, his fists white knuckled. He clasps his hand around a glass of water, smashing it down to the point where it broke into several pieces.

"Fuck this shit," he lays down on the couch leaving the shards scattered about.

"Pete?" Patrick asks to the empty room. The clock now reads 6:37. He holds a blanket to his chest and enters the living room to see Pete laying on the couch, brows furrowed. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick asks, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. 

"I don't know, let me think... Could it be that you ate the rest of the cereal, or maybe it's your seven hour showers. Oh wait I know! It's the fact that you're cheating on me," Pete replies, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"What?" Patrick asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare and you were sleep-talking. Now tell me, who the fuck is Joe?" Pete's voice is low and controlled which makes it all the more intimidating. As soon as Patrick hears the name he can't help but smile, his cheeks tinging pink. 

"He's my newest patient," Patrick is practically gushing over the man.

"Why the hell were you talking to him in your sleep?" Pete raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I was probably treating him or something, I don't remember my dream at all," Patrick's voice takes a more serious tone, he is truly thinking seriously about this. Despite how poorly Pete treats him, he hates to see anyone upset, let alone his husband.

"Yeah, sure. J-joe p-p-please, h-help me, certainly sounds like you're playing doctor with him. Give me a break, Patrick," Pete mocks Patrick with the most possible exaggerations and then sighs.

"I swear to God, Pete, I have no idea what I was dreaming about, please, what do you need me to do to get you to believe me?" Patrick practically pleads for forgiveness, holding Pete's arm like a dependent child. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as Pete turns to walk away.

"Pete, I-I love you, please, just forgive me, please," Pete turns to face him again, his face softening a bit.

"Just give me some time Patrick, I need to be alone for a bit. Just get ready for work, and give me some space, just some time to think about it, okay?" Pete scolds him, using a voice a father would use on his child. Patrick really does feel like a child. He complies, getting into some fresh green scrubs with tiny leaves spread across its fabric. He grabs a sandwich he had made the day before and heads outside, it would be best to just eat in his car.

"I'll see you?" Patrick asks as he is about to close the door behind him. He wasn't completely certain if he would see Pete again.

"Yeah," Pete replies, completely lacking in interest. That's when Patrick closes the door. When he said he wanted to see Joe again, this isn't what he meant. He wants everyone to be happy, and somehow, unintentionally, Joe was jeopardizing this sacred happiness. He eats the sandwich mindlessly as he drives to work, eyes locked on the road ahead. Home. As tiresome as his job is, this is his true home. 

He felt more love at his work than he did at home, which felt pretty pathetic. Though somehow the lines between love and selfish lust were blurred for Patrick, he had been with Pete for so long that he didn't feel like he knew the meaning of love, let alone feel like he deserves it. He feels like he is in the wrong for being attracted to Joe, what if Joe was yet another Pete? He couldn't tell, he was putting his entire relationship in jeopardy based on how things went with him. Everything was on Joe's shoulders and he didn't even know it.


End file.
